vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach Eric
Coach Eric works as a banker and civil servant in Callous Row, the shady slums that lie in the shadow of the futuristic metropolis known as Savior city. He recently got appointed the position of Mayor. His allegiance is at question at times since the power structure of Callous Row is constantly in motion and the governance lacking. Being appointed the position of Mayor does not count for much when you're not elected and the inhabitants don't really respect any authority. Although aligned with the corporations on paper since they won The War of Unification his heart and allegiance remains with the unions, wishing for them to return to power once more. Origin Coach used to be a liaison between the Union and mega corporations, managing projects in which both parties would have a vested interest in. Primarily someone in place to mediate and help find common ground. As the balance shifted, Coach found himself going from keeping the corporations in check to having to struggle to secure an even exchange for the union. There was no use for Coach after the war. He had no one to vouch or attest for his character either when it came to switching careers on either side. When you are friends with everyone, you don’t have any good friends. Falling off horse after horse has landed Coach into Callous Row. History After the end of the quarantine Eric met Rook, the half-orc proprietor of the local bar "The Grindstone" and judged him to be working in the same direction as his own interests. He accepted to help him locate a package from the megacorporation Quixote, held at the bank. Unbeknownst to Eric, Rook organized a bank heist where they would retrieved a package from the bank even before he was able to deliver. Arcadum stream 2019-10-18 package to Rook.|thumb]] Days later he would get back to Rook and hand over the package that he believed Quixote had been after. When they met he questioned what Rook was trying to accomplish with these one off killings of corporate droids and goons, seeing as Rook had performed a robbery. Meaning that the corporations would just be sending more manpower into Callous Row. In exchange for handing over the package he asked for information, staying up to date with events on the streets. Rook accepted.Arcadum stream 2019-11-08 He at some point recruited the prostitute and streetwalker Becky Cantuckit to work for him at the bank office. She has since cleaned up her wardrobe. ]] Following a corporate presence in Callous Row that resulted in many injured and damages he managed to break a deal for some sort of peaceful solution with a high up corporate figure named Kei Noriaki. Kei who works for the Talaris corporation wanted to purchase contracts of local assets and vital businesses in the slums and make his corp the dominant one, replacing Mars current hold. In exchange he promised an interest in helping the people of Callous Row. ]] Coach Eric wanting nothing more than bring calm and peace between both corporations and ex-union folks and let bygones be bygones he appears to have agreed though this is unconfirmed. Working together with the corporations has earned him a bad eye from some inhabitants. Rook, the local leader confronted and threatened him publicly in the bank telling him that he must cease his talk with the corporations completely. Personality Eric is a neat freak, making his living in the dirty Callous Row sometimes challenging. He is meticulous about mediating and attempting to settle all disputes between others, choosing peaceful options before any violence, placing his ideals before more realistic goals. Trivia *His avatar wasn't completed on launch and used the default stock VRChat businessman avatar temporarily. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/buzavr Clips *"Snitch" Eric? Accepts a corporate package *Confronted by Rook *Dumping an explosive device *Overhearing Coach Eric and Becky...�� *A peaceful solution, but at what cost? *Coach Eric puts peace first Gallery Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 63 New Mayor Coach Eric (Buza).jpg|Placeholder avatar Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 44 Coach Eric (Buza).jpg|Talking to Rook Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 46 Coach Eric (Buza).jpg|Talking to Rook Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 43 Coach Eric (Buza) handing Rook a package.jpg|Handing over a package to Rook Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 8 Coach Eric and Becky.jpg|Eric and Becky Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 10 Coach Eric at the bank.jpg|Eric at the bank Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 11 Droid handed canister to Coach Eric.jpg|Retrieving a canister from a Mars Drone Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 16 Rook threating Coach Eric.jpg|Threatened by Rook for his involvement with the corporations. Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 19 Coach Eric notice the mars device is counting down to something.jpg|Noticing his "package" starts beeping Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 20 Coach erics package countdown.jpg|Disposing of the package last minute before completing its countdown which revealed it to be explosives. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 5 Coach Eric and Becky stopped on the way to the bank.jpg|Corporate presence stops Eric and Becky on their way to the bank Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 29 Coach Eric bought by K (StealthRG).jpg|Bought by Kei? Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 40 Coach Eric questioned by Rook.jpg|Interrogated by Rook Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 42 K (StealthRG), Coach Eric and Becky (Crumpet) at the Cupcake Sweet Shop.jpg|Dining with Kei, Harrison and Becky at the sweet shop. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 43 K (StealthRG), Coach Eric and Becky at the Cupcake Sweet Shop.jpg|Dining with Kei, Harrison and Becky at the sweet shop. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction